The present disclosure relates generally to assembly of gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a support straps for assembly of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines include a compressor that compresses air, a combustor that burns the compressed air, and a turbine across which the combustion gases are expanded. The expansion of the combustion gases drives the turbine, which in turn drives rotation of a power turbine and the compressor.
An engine outer case assembly may include plurality case modules connected by flanges. A reduction in the number of modules necessarily reduces weight thereof. The assembly may utilize axial stacking inside the outer case so that the rotor can be balanced during assembly. However, integrating case modules complicates assembly and rotor installation.